Reasons
by Sasoridoll
Summary: What if you saw what happened to Raye Penber? What if you went to help him? What if you saw Kira's face and now he's after you? What if L found out and he decided to help you? Chapters 12 and 13 are up! The last chapters! LxOC in last chapter! Be nice!
1. Prologue

Intro: Prologue

Kisa walked through the train station totally confused. She constantly gazed around frantically. _Oh no… _She thought, _Where do I go now? _She went around a slow-walking man and continued to look around. Then suddenly she saw a man fall to the ground. "What's-!?" She stood still wondering what was going on. He was holding his chest tightly and his face was sweating as if he were in pain. He then looked up at the open train doors.

Kisa gasped as she started towards him. She tried to fight around the crowd but too many people kept blocking her way, continually pushing her away. When she finally reached the stop the fallen man was at she pulled herself out of the mob and fell to the ground with a hard _'thud'!_ She stood up and quickly ran over to the man. She laid the man's head on her lap, "What happened to him? Who is he?"

"Raye Penber," was the voice she heard above her. She continued to stare at the cold man now dead. Kisa looked up to see a young man staring down at the man called Raye with cold, satisfied eyes. Before the doors closed the brown-haired boy's eyes widened. He never noticed there was a girl just a few feet away from him. _She saw my face… _He thought, putting his dark hat on his head.

Kisa stared at him with a sad expression and her voice was too shaken for her to say anything. When the doors reached an inch before closing he replied, "I'll be back for you." The doors closed and the bus screeched before driving off. She gasped suddenly feeling an aching feeling in her stomach. She clinched it as she looked down at the dead body that now laid on her lap.

Chapter 1: About Her

Kisa sat in the corner of her hotel room. Her mind was flooded with thoughts and she just wanted to rest for a while. Her room was incredibly dark and the only thing that shed some light in her room was the glass window, that led out to her balcony, which she was sitting by. She kept one hand hanging on the purple curtains while the other wrapped around her orange, caprice-covered legs. She constantly had to brush her shoulder length hair out of her black eyes. She sat motionless, her head leaning against the wall. _Kira… _She started to think clearly again, _Is that the killer everyone keeps talking about? _Kisa placed a finger on the clean glass. _And… he's coming after me next. _She groaned, closing her eyes a little bit more. "But wait… I read somewhere… Doesn't Kira need the name's _and _faces in order to kill someone? I've never met him before and I'm sure he's never met me so he sure as hell shouldn't know my name. And he only saw my face for a brief second so I'm sure he's already forgotten what I look like, right…?" She sighed relieved, "Thank goodness!"

Suddenly her watch started to beep. She looked at the time and gasped so long she could barely stop herself, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She yelled still taking a glimpse at her watch's face that almost touched the bottom of her palm. "I GOTTA HURRY! OHHH WHY ME!?"

The fun's only beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa ran on the sidewalk and ran around people as if she were in a dodge ball game. Her black bag with a white rose on the side jumped wildly on her shoulder as she tried her best to hold it so it wouldn't fall off. "I-I can't believe how late I am!" She hollered picking up speed.

A few blocks later she finally made it to her office building. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath while she placed her hands on her knees. "I finally… made it." When she finally caught it she took a deep breathe and exhaled it. "Right." She nodded to herself and walked through the glass doors. A young women around her 20's sat behind the desk just to the right of the entrance. She was wearing a white suit in comparison to the white desk she was sitting behind. She seemed very professional even though she looked so young. "Um… excuse me?"

"Oh, Miss Hiroshima. Mr. Tachibana has been waiting for you."

"Ah! Thank you." She bowed. The women pointed to the room he was in and she slowly walked over. She paused in front of the door. _I can't do this… _She turned the doorknob slowly and walked inside. A man in his 30's maybe stood in front of the window. His arms were crossed so Kisa imagined he was enraged. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it preparing for the worst. "I-uh…" She bowed feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, Sir." She finally said.

There was a long silence and a breeze of fresh air flew through the room brushing both Mr. Tachibana's hair and Kisa's. He sighed, "What I don't get is…" He turned around, "How the hell can you be late on the first day on the job!?"

Kisa jumped and closed her eyes tightly. His shout came out of no where. "I'm so sorry, Sir!"

He sighed again, scratching his dark, blue hair, "Okay then. Just see that it doesn't happen again." He looked back out the open window. "You may leave now."

"Huh!? What!? How late am I!?"

"So late that only the all-nighter are here. Now go."

"But what am I supposed to do!?"

"It's all in the packet I mailed to you. Don't tell me you didn't read it!?"

Feeling another one of his outbursts again Kisa answered quickly, "No! I just-uh-forgot!" She lied. She sighed bowing again, "Sorry again Mr. Tachibana." She stumbled out of the room and closed the door behind her. She paused at the door, sighing in relief the tension was gone. Suddenly the door opened behind her and she fell backwards. A pair of hands caught her and she looked up. "Mr. Tachibana!"

"Oh, Kisa. I thought you left."

Her face turned red. He was pretty handsome for a guy who was 7 years older than her. "I'm sorry!" She stood up on her own weight and ran out the doors.

…

Kisa stirred her stainless steal spoon in the glass cup. She decided to go to a restaurant to clear her head. She sighed putting the spoon down on her napkin and taking a sip of her tea. "What am I doing?" She said to herself as she took the cup away from her lips. "I hate tea, why the hell am I drinking it? I must be really confused." Kisa took a glance out the tented windows and looked out at the darkened Japan. "It's amazing how many people stay out this late…" Kisa took another sip only to pull it back in disgust. She held her tongue out. "Damn it!" She raised her hand, "Waiter." A boy in his late teens walked over to her table. "Can you please exchange this for an apple juice?"

"Right away."

"Thanks a lot." She smiled. Kisa looked back out the window to see the same brown-haired boy that was in the station the other day. She gasped in terror only to see him disappear right after. "Was that even real?" She breathed.

"Your apple juice ma'am." The waiter came back along with her bill.

"Thanks." She said not even taking her eyes off of the sidewalk the boy was standing at. _Am I losing it…? _She thought taking a sip at her now delicious drink. "Mmmm… That's more like it." She licked her lips as she stood up from her table. She placed her money on the table and walked out quickly.

_I don't know but I want to get home as quickly as possible… _She paced herself quickly and just when she made it a few blocks away from her previous location her heart stopped. _Someone's following me… I can tell. _

"I see you finally noticed." A boy who sounded like he was in his 20's also. "If you turn around, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Kisa jumped a little before she stood up straight. "Are you… Kira…?"

"So you've heard of me." His voice was requiring that he was making more of a statement than a question.

"Apparently. But…" She turned her face a little, staring at the dark figure at the corner of her eye, "You don't know my name do you? So you won't be able to kill me anyway."

He giggled, "Clever girl aren't you?" He sounded beaten.

"Just…" She swallowed a part of the huge clump in her throat, "Smart maybe…" She wanted to sound confident but not too smart, but so far she wasn't sounding like either one. "So… What do you want?" How stupid she thought she was. She was already aware of his answer.

"You witnessed the death of Raye Penber…" He didn't continue.

Kisa turned her head to see a figure running off in the opposite direction. "What was that about?" Suddenly she paused, "Oh my God… I talked to Kira." She felt a rush of exhaustion go through her. She stepped forward hearing something crumble beneath her. It was a piece of paper. "When did this get here? What is it?" She picked it up and read it:

_It's only a matter of time before I find out your name. I'll be watching you. Watch out for the people you hang around, you'll never know that I'll be among one of them. _

Kisa grumbled, crumbling the piece of paper in her hand. _Oh no… _She looked down feeling defeated. _What am I going to do now…? _


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa sat with a blank expression. She hasn't written a word on paper since she's arrived to her job and people started to take notice. Her mechanical pencil shook in her hand as she struggled to keep herself together. There was no trouble there since she wasn't thinking to begin with.

"Miss Kisa Hiroshima?" Kisa broke out of her trance and looked up at one of her male co-workers, "Are you alright?"

"I-uh-um!" She sighed and looked back at her blank notebook paper, "I'm fine. I'm just… tired maybe." That may not be a total lie since her meeting with Kira kept her up all night. The boy walked back to his desk as Kisa sat there silent. _Let me think… _She started. _Kira said that he might be among one of the people I talk to regularly. He must not be among the people I work with or he would have killed me already… _She put her eraser to her lip. _But if he finds out who I'm close to and who I work with then he'll easily find out what my name is. What if he starts stalking me!? Finding out where I live and where I work!? That'll be too easy for him to find out my name then! _

Kisa scratched her head in frustration and confusion, "NOOO!!!" She jolted up from her seat, "This can't be happening to me!!!" Everyone turned around in their seats to face Kisa in shock. She took noticed and started waving her head and bowing in forgiveness. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I-uh…" Kisa grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, "I need to leave for today! Sorry Boss!" She heard Mr. Tachibana calling after her but she ignored him and ran out of the glass doors in a jolt. She ran as quickly as she could towards a police department. She couldn't take the thought of him finding out her name.

…

Kisa sat patiently. Her hands sat lightly on her jean-covered legs and she contently pulled down her hat so the people looking through the glass door couldn't see her face. She thought it would be a possibility for one of them to be Kira. All of a sudden she felt frightened and she started to shiver. She was thankful her hat covered her dark, brown eyes because she felt tears coming on. _What am I going to do…? _She thought. Even the voice inside her head was cracked.

"Miss?" The man at the front desk called for her and she immediately shaped up.

"Um-yes?"

"Our force is currently out on a meeting right now, but I scheduled you an appointment for tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"How could it have taken you 2 hours for you to find out they were at a meeting?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Is it possible that they could come over my place to see me?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be a problem. What's your address?"

…

Kisa sighed as she entered her hotel room. She threw her bag onto her bed and pulled off her jacket. "Damn… I never wanted this to happen when I came to Japan. It's only been a week and I'm already in a fix." She closed her blinds and locked her door and headed towards the bathroom. She stepped on something and leaned on the wall with a hand and lifted up her leg. "Huh?" She picked it up, "What's my ID case lying on the ground for? I must have forgotten to put it up, I was rushing this morning… " (She takes her ID out of it's case everyday before leaving for work.) "Despite that…" She looked over towards her neatly made bed, "Wouldn't the maids pick it up for me?" Kisa grumbled scratching her head again, "Maybe I just taking this too seriously?" She placed the case on the counter before walking into the bathroom.

…

Kisa woke up an hour early before her appointment started. She yawned while sitting up in her bed. She dressed like she would usually do when she didn't have a job. She pulled on an old pair of jeans that lied on the floor and pulled on a t-shirt before putting on her favorite, white jacket which had green dots inside the hood. She combed out her shoulder length brown hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. When she was about finished making her bed look somewhat decent someone knocked on the door. She looked over at the dresser and saw her ID sitting there. She stood silent for a moment, _Maybe I should hide this… _

"Um… Just a second!" She called out. She ran over to the door and unlocked it before opening it. A young man around her age was standing on the other side of her doorway looking very professional. He had on a fairly decent suit and his light, brown hair was combed out nicely. _He looks… familiar? _"Um… hi. You must be from the… department?"

"Yes, I'm part of the Kira case." He nodded with a little smile on his face.

"Thanks a lot for coming." Kisa replied moving from the doorway, "Please come in." When the young man entered she closed the door. He went over to the desk that sat in the far corner of her hotel room and sat in the wooden chair while Kisa sat on her bed. "Excuse me but, what's your name?"

"It's Light Yagami." He paused for a moment before speaking again. This time his voice sounded more… calculating. "And… your name?"

"Um…" She looked down, "Sorry… I… I don't want to say my name just yet. Not until I know I'm safe…"

"It's okay. I'm a detective so you have nothing to worry about when talking to me." He said it so calmly Kisa couldn't help but refuse.

But despite his kindness, Kisa couldn't be too careful. _Usually wouldn't detectives respect your security? _"Okay… My name is…" _What's a good name to use!? _Kisa raised her head now sounding more confident. "It's Miyako Kurada." She lied. Light put on a grin so suspicious Kisa was relieved she didn't use her real name. Kisa just had to ask about it, "What's with your grin?"

"It's nothing. It's just nice to have someone trust me by telling me their name." He giggled which sounded so familiar to a certain cereal killer.

Kisa kept a smile on the surface while underneath Kisa stared at him with an uncertain eye. _Yeah, right… _"Well I know I can trust you with my whole being Mr. Yagami." She lied, "How can anyone suspect a member of the team who's trying to track down Kira."

He giggled again, "Okay, but call me Light," He said opening his notebook, "So tell me what's your connection with Kira?"

"Well… actually… it all started when that-man-died."

"What man?"

"I think Kira called him Raye Penber." Light started writing in his notebook, nodding his head everytime Kisa said something he wanted to hear. "…Since I saw what happened to him he's coming after me next."

"Raye Penber…" He said to himself as he continued to write notes.

"He thinks I saw his face so he's determined to kill me." Kisa sighed, closing her eyes, "But I didn't. I couldn't see his face clearly." She tightened her fists on her lap, "All I remember is that he had light brown hair." She looked up at Light who was staring at her back. "Like yours maybe…"

"Like mine?"

She nodded, "So many things that I remember of Kira I see in you. His voice… it just sounds too similar to yours and your and his hair, I think, is so much alike." Kisa took another glimpse at Light who was staring at her with cold eyes. She jumped, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just…" She grumbled scratching her head, "How can I possibly compare you to a cold-blooded murderer like Kira!?" She blurted that out without thinking. Kisa looked over at him again to see that he was looking away from her with dissatisfying eyes. "Light! I'm so sorry! I'm just not in it today…"

"That's alright. Well," He stood up, closing his notebook, "I guess I should get going now."

"Huh!? Wait!" She extended her hand towards him, "I haven't finished telling you all my information yet!"

"Don't worry, we can do that another time." He turned away from her and waved a hand without looking back. "Come again if you need to schedule another appointment." He opened the door and closed it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kisa took a trip by To-Oh University by a wrong turn. Since she put herself on leave at her job she had nothing better to do than roam around Japan. Her hands were placed safely in her pockets and she shivered whenever a small gust of wind came her way. She came across a fence that separated the sidewalk with the tennis courts inside. She was about to pass it. She had no interest in sports, but a certain game caught her eye and she froze. She had never see such a competitive game of tennis before. The two male players ran so swiftly around their side of the court it was almost hard to take their eyes off them.

Several girls created a cheering section on the sidelines: a group cheering for the brown haired boy and a group cheering for the other. When the round was over and the two players paused she recognized one boy right away. "Is that…? Light!?" She called out to the brown haired boy. She didn't want to sound too familiar with him since she never waved or showed a smile. The boy turned his head to reveal the face of the young, but professional detective she saw the other day. He gave a light wave and he also did not smile. Kisa let out a breath and put her hand back to her side, "So it is him…" _Who would have known he was such an awesome tennis player… _

…

The game finally ended and Light and the other black haired boy took each others hand in a hard grip. Kisa's hands took hold of the cold, metal fence and she was looking away not really paying attention to anything. "I'm sorry." Kisa looked up to see Light standing on the other side of the fence. The black haired boy followed silently behind him. The way he stood really caught her eye. "Did you need to see me?"

"Ah! No!" She answered nervously. She put her hands back to her sides, "I just… happened to pass by. I took a wrong turn and… now I'm lost." She let out a long sigh before looking back up at Light.

"Shouldn't you be careful just in case Kira was around? I could take you back to town if you'd like."

"I know, I should be more careful… But thanks, that'd be nice."

"Of course you'll have to wait about 30 more minutes. My class hasn't started yet and I still need to get ready before I'm able to enter. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. It's my own stupid fault for getting lost in the first place." She smiled.

"Okay, well I'll meet you in the lobby," He said as he started to walk away, "I'll take you to my room and you can wait there." He looked away as he waved at her.

"Okay, thank you." She waved back. The black haired boy walked towards her. "Uh, um… Yes?"

"You're having a problem with Kira?" He asked.

"Well, kinda. I met him one day and now he's trying to kill me."

He looked closer at her which made Kisa jump. She stepped back a little blushing. "I see…"

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"My name is Hideki Ryuga, better known as L."

"What? L? You're the famous detective!?"

…

Kisa stood beside L at the front of the college. He stood slouched as usual, paying so much attention to the road. Kisa stood perfectly straight staring at him through the corner of her eye. She felt her face growing redder so she shook her head furiously. _No! Don't think like that! Wait a second! _She looked over at him now. _If this guy was really L why would he just tell me straight off the bat like that? Haven't I always heard he usually keeps his identity secret? Why would he just tell a stranger something so huge? But that name, Hideki Ryuga seems like big enough evidence to me to prove that he's L. That's the lamest fake name I've ever heard! Doesn't that name belong to a popular pop star? _She sighed confused. _Maybe I should just ask him? _

"Um…? Excuse me L-I mean- Hideki? If you're really L then why would you just tell me like that? Wouldn't you be at risk?"

"I told you because you probably wouldn't have come with me if I didn't."

_That's probably true. Going somewhere with a stranger is definitely something I would avoid… _

"And also," He turned his head towards her, "I feel I can trust you."

Kisa's face turned redder than before as a car pulled up. Actually it was more like a-, "A **limo**!?" She jumped putting her hand to her chest. _Now I can definitely believe he's L. A famous detective making loads of money from the cases he solves? Makes sense… _

…

"Why are we in a hotel?" I asked as I looked around the nice living area. It had the nicest table it was almost sickening. _Why couldn't __**I **__have such a nice room!? _

"Sit down." He commented calmly as he sat on the chair, opposite the side of the couch. He sat down and brought his legs up to his body. I sat on the couch opposite him and brought my legs up so I could cross them. I reached over and grabbed a cupcake from one of the trays. It was vanilla flavored with white icing and colorful sprinkles.

"The others will be arriving any minute, L." Watari said as he put a black phone on the table behind us.

"Others?" I practically choked on my cupcake. I covered my mouth and licked the frosting from my lips.

"A few more guests will be joining us today." There was a knock at his door and I immediately looked over to see who it was. "Right on time." Watari walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal five men in black. The men were talking amongst themselves until they saw the dumbfounded girl and they both stood still, looking at each other.

…

Kisa stood in the middle of the living room. She stood between the 5 cops and the mysterious L who was eating a bar of chocolate. She looked back and forth between them trying to see who would talk first. "What's your name?" The oldest man, in black, asked out of no where. She jumped putting her hand to her chest.

"I-it's Miyako… Miyako Kurada." _Oh no! I used the wrong name!_

L asked the rest of the questions: "How old are you?"

"Um… 21."

"Where are you from?"

"I just flew in from the United States just a few days ago."

"You're from the U.S? Your name is Japanese."

"I-I was born in Japan but moved out as soon as my foster parents adopted me."

"What's this girl doing here anyway!?" Shuichi Aizawa asked shooting up from his seat.

"She's being hunted down by Kira." L said calmly but a little coldly. The men in black all gasped as Kisa stood beside L, she placed her body behind his chair.

"What'd you do?" The young man, by the name of Matsuda, asked.

"I didn't do anything!" She commented uncomfortably.

"She saw the murder of one of the FBI agents who were sent to Japan."

"Which one?"

"Raye Penber."

"Really? Are you serious!?" Matsuda asked surprisingly stunned. He was more stunned than the others for some reason.

"She could be a huge help in the Kira case. If she sees some suspects she might remember who Kira is." He looked up at her with his dark eyes, "Right?"

"Um… maybe. If I do see his face I might remember." Kisa stuttered.

…

_Damn I'm exhausted! _Kisa thought as she fell onto her bed. She had just finished taking a shower and she never realized how beat she was. "Today was hectic!" Kisa said to herself, "So many things happened today and I barely remember it all!" _First I met L. I wasn't even planning on meeting him… __**ever**__! I just happened to take a wrong turn and now look! Then I met with the investigation team who's tracking down Kira. Wow… _

Just then, when she was covering herself with her sheets, someone knocked on her door. "What…?

**I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm writing it! I hope to continue this until the very end! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Plz continue! Sayonara!**

**P.S. (Wait… if she put herself on leave at her job, then how is she paying for her hotel bill? Maybe L's going to lend her a few bucks! .chuckle.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Who could be seeing me at this hour? It's freakin' 12:30 in the morning!" She stood up and slipped on her house shoes. (She hated walking barefooted in hotel rooms.) She walked over to her door and peeked through the hole. It was Light! What did he want? She unlocked her door and opened it completely to see a rather strange Light. "Light? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Light burst into her room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her wrist and held it up tightly. "Why!?"

"Ow! What are you talking about!?" _Is this about leaving him at school? _

"Why did you give me a fake name!?" Light yelled so loudly Kisa wondered if it woke up the neighbors. He gripped her wrist tighter.

She gasped, "How did you-?" _Forget it! _Kisa struggled to release his grip. "Let go of me!" She swung her free hand but Light caught that one also. "What the hell is the matter with you!? Let go!" _Does Light always act like this? Why would he grow so mental about a fake name? Does he really need to know my real one? _He had the most disturbing look of bloodlust on his face it was almost unreal.

"Light Yagami." L appeared at Kisa door, slumping as usual. Light looked back and suddenly calmed down. His face was still filled with anger but not with complete rage as before. He loosened his grip more each second before his hands slid off her wrists completely. "Is there some reason… you harassed this girl?"

Light giggled a little until it grew louder when he raised his head. "Ah! No reason. We were just… having a chat is all." He turned his head slowly towards Kisa, "Right…?"

Kisa's eyes widened in horror as she jumped from the way he said it. Light sighed and started towards the door. He walked straight past L without saying a word and left swiftly. Kisa wasn't even breathing. She was so shocked at his behavior it caught her off guard. "30.6..." L started. Kisa turned her attention from the empty doorway towards him, "30.6 percent sure Light Yagami is Kira." Kisa looked back at the doorway. "So…" L walked towards the shaken Kisa. She looked up at him again this time with no intention on looking back at her doorway. "Your real name isn't Miyako Kurada. I figured as much."

"Yeah… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to use my fake name at your meeting. I just… got a little nervous and I accidentally used it." She looked down, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He sighed turning back towards the doorway, "You don't have to tell us your real name if you don't feel comfortable about telling us. In fact, you were quite smart at using a fake name."

Her face brightened up a little, "Thanks." _Wait… _"Hey L?"

"Hm?" He turned back towards her.

"How did you get here so fast? How could you have possibly known Light was here?"

"Well that's easy, I live here."

"What?"

"I switch hotels from time-to-time so today's pick just happened to be where you're staying. Though I may not be moving for a while because of today's events." He scratched the back of his head. Kisa turned her head towards her alarm clock. 1:00 o'clock in the morning! She yawned suddenly, not aware of how late it was. "Yeah, you should get some rest."

"I bet!" She rubbed her eyes feeling the dark circles under them, "I think I will. Though…"

"Hm?"

"What if he comes back?"

"He won't come back. At least not tonight. Feeling beaten and like a complete fool he'll try another approach. He might not even try to get you at all. That's just if he's Kira. Still, the probability is still under 50 so I'm still not sure."

_What…? _"Oh." L started towards the door, waving without even a glance back. He closed the door behind him then everything went black. Her curtains were partly opened to show the city lights but that was the only light that showed in her room. How did everything just suddenly turn quiet? Like the past events never even happened? _I don't know… I'm still confused… _Kisa walked towards her door and locked the doors tightly. She didn't feel scared, her mind was completely black, but she wanted to be careful. Just in case.

She dragged her legs over to her bed and fell into her sheets head first. Now that she wasn't concentrating on anything she felt completely numb. She barely made it halfway into her bed before she fell completely asleep…

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I wanted to make a fresh new chapter after this happened. I bet no one thought Light would do that, huh? He must have been drunk!? Just kidding, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and plz no flames when reviewing! **

**Sorry if Kisa shows some affection towards L! .scratches head. He's my favorite character so my character will like him a little too! Don't flame me for that! It's not like I'll make them kiss or anything, she'll just blush occasionally. Anyway, sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kisa sat silently in L's room, staring at the tea that was laid out for her by Watari. Kisa's grown to like Watari too. He seemed like… a father figure. Steam streamed from the tea cup like a cascade while Kisa pulled her hair back behind her ear. She picked up the tea and held it with both hands. She was left handed so she handled the handle with her left, holding it up with three figures and her thumb while her pinky stood up while her right hand handled the other side's warm surface. She blew the inside of the cup gently and took a sip before pulling it back furiously, sticking her tongue out. _HOT! _She put down her cup, "Ow…" She said quietly before picking up the spoon from the table and stirring it in her cup.

There was a knock on the door and there was no one around to answer it. She waited a few more knocks before she started hesitating for the door. _Should I answer it? It's just another meeting so it should be fine, right? _Kisa pushed off the chair and walked over to the door where the five men in black stood. She opened the door and let them in. Then just at that instant L walked in while Watari followed. _Did you want me to answer it? _

"Hey Miyako." Matsuda greeted her with the utmost kindness. Kisa couldn't help but smile as she waved to him while they all walked in. She held onto the door until she closed the door once everyone was inside and she walked over to her spot and sat in front of her cup of tea, right next to Matsuda.

"Hello everyone." L greeted calmly as he sat in his usual chair. He brought his knees up until he sat in his usual position, his knees to his chest. "I'm glad that you could all make it today." He sighed as he brought his thumb up to his thumb. "Unfortunately there are no new information proclaiming to the Kira case. Except…" He started as he to a glance at Kisa who was staring at her twiddling thumbs. She looked up and let out a light, "Huh?" Before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh…"

Kisa just had to say something. She felt all eyes on her and the looks from the investigation team (besides Matsuda's curious expression) seemed frightening to her. "I-is there anyway…" She looked up at L who was staring back at her, "Is there anyway to have Light not come to question me anymore?"

"What's this have to do with Light?" Soichiro tried to keep his voice down but Kisa still jumped.

"My suspicions' have raised. I am now 30.6 percent sure that Light is Kira."

"How did you come up with that deduction!?"

"Light was seen in Miyako's room. Apparently he was harassing her."

_Why does it sound like he wasn't there? _Kisa asked with her blank expression.

"Light would never do that! That's **not **something my son does!" He slammed his hand on the table furiously.

Kisa gasped, _His son? _Yagami took a glance at Kisa. She looked away, "Sorry…"

Soichiro grunted as he shot out of his seat, "I'm going. I'll come back to the next meeting." Matsuda called after him in concern but Soichiro already left.

…

Kisa sat silently on the sofa that sat in front of the window. The curtains were drawn back and she could clearly see the cities neon lights glitter in the distance. Her feet were placed on the couch the same fashion as L's though hers was a little more relaxed. Her hands sat on her lap and she stared out the window through the corner of her eye. She pulled her t-shirt up a bit to hide the top part of her short shorts.

"Miss Miyako?" Watari walked up to her.

"Hey Watari. Where's L?"

"He's left to his "study" to continue his progress on the Kira case."

"Oh."

"Is something troubling you?"

"I'm sorry… I'm making the Kira case more complicated for you. Because of me one of the members of the investigation team has left and now he's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you. He's just… confused. He was shocked to hear that his son would do something like that. There's no sense of hiding anything."

"I guess." She sighed looking back at the window.

"Would you like some more tea?"

"Sure." She looked back at him, "Thanks."

**Well this chapter was pretty short chapter too huh? I finished this chapter in school so I wasn't really giving a lot of effort since I have to give it into my school work too. I wanted to put this chapter up I rushed. Sorry this stories going so slow. I'll try to do better! The next chapter will probably get things going so be patient with me and don't stop reviewing!**

**Why's Kisa sorry? It's not her fault she got attacked! She's a dense girl, I'm dense too, that's why I like her. She's part of me! .smile. anyway! Sayonara! **


	7. Chapter 7

Kisa sat at the edge of her bed. _Huh? What was he talking about? _

_Last night:_

"_What!? You have an idea!? Tell me!" Kisa commanded eagerly._

"_You will find out soon enough." L commented calmly, eating a piece of his chocolate cake. _

_Present:_

She looked up at the ceiling. _What was the idea he was talking about? _Suddenly Kisa froze. _What the hell is that? _She stood up and stepped onto her bed and stared up onto the hotel ceiling. She placed the tips of her fingernails onto it (she didn't want to touch the ceiling either) so she could get a better look. At the floor of her room the thing just looked like a small, black bug but now that she got a closer look she realized that it was a _camera_! _A camera!? _Kisa jumped off of her bed enraged. She stomped out of her room and started towards L's.

…

A few minutes later she finally made it to L's floor. (He's on the 23rd floor while Kisa's only on the 17th.) She walked quickly up to his door and knocked on it furiously. It was only 8:00 in the morning but she didn't care if she woke anyone up at this hour now. She was too enraged.

No one answered. She knocked again and this time, while she was, Watari opened the door making her fall over. "Miss Miyako. Yes, what is it?"

Kisa sat up, "Where's L?" She tried not to yell at him.

"He's currently working."

"I **bet **he **is**!" She stood up and started towards the back rooms. She opened each door and found that the ones she checked were empty. Then at the last door she saw a faint light shining through the area at the bottom. "L?" She tried to open the door but she had to push against it a few times before it opened. She fell to the ground with a hard _thud! _"Ouch!" She sat up and rubbed her head.

She looked up to see L leaning back in a wheeled chair. He was staring at a monitor with several different screens before he took a glance over at her. "Hey," Was simply all he said.

"So you have!" Kisa sat up furious, "How dare you put cameras in my room without permission!"

"Please, Miyako. I would never do something so drastic without consent. I asked you yesterday and you approved."

"What!? When!?"

"While you were sleeping."

Kisa gasped, "You asked me while I was half asleep!? What's wrong with you!?"

"Miyako, since you saw the murder of Raye Penber and he thinks you saw his face then he is sure to come after you. I'm taking a big risk with this also."

_Really…? _"What risk?"

"With your permission I'd like to call Kira out." He spun his chair around until he faced her, "What I mean is: I'd like to make a live broadcast across Japan calling out to Kira. You'd have to be involved of course. It won't work unless you cooperate."

_So basically I'm like bait… _

"If you don't agree I'll understand. I'll take the cameras immediately out of your room and we'll just have to start from square one again." He replied.

"Um…" She couldn't say more than that. She turned her side towards him trying to think. She stared at the blank wall. She could barely see it, the room was so dark it barely seemed like a wall, more like a black hole. "I don't…" _If I actually go with this the Kira case will be solved faster. Isn't that what L is hoping for if I do agree with this? What he means is that he's trying to lure Kira to my house. Are they planning on ambushing him? Arrest him while he's trying to kidnap me? __**Will **__Kira kidnap me? Or will he kill me on the spot? There are so many possibilities on this idea. I bet he's not even sure it's going to work. Of course, I don't know the full details yet._ Kisa faced him, "How are you planning on… Wait… What's the full plan on this? I'm thinking about it, I'm not going to say no off the bat until I actually know the plan.

L smiled, "You might be satisfied, depending on your personality." He replied.

…

"Would you like some more tea Miyako?" Watari asked.

"If I drink more of this I think I might turn totally addictive." Kisa joked as she laughed a bit. "Do you have… apple juice?" She asked in a small voice. Watari smiled before walking towards the kitchen. She rubbed the side of her caprice-covered leg nervously. Why? Maybe it was from the extremeness of this plan?

"Okay," L started while taking a sip of his tea. He pulled the cup back from his lips and placed it on the table. He added a few-more like a dozen-more sugar cubes and stirred it in. "I don't have the whole idea planned out yet but here's the outline of it. Basically, I'm going to lead Kira to your house."

_I knew it… _Kisa groaned in her head.

"It's not yet approved, but I requested that I'd do a public broadcast on TV throughout Japan to do it. I'm going to taunt him since he's basically childish and hates to lose. We know that aspect so we're going to use that information to our advantage." He waited for her to nod before he continued. "Once he takes the taunt we'll trap him in your apartment and capture him."

"And of course with me in there with him?"

"Yes." He replied calmly.

"This plan seems too easy. It's like you never even gave the apartment part of the plan a proper thinking over."

"Again. It's just the outline. Of course it'll be thought out more carefully." _You don't even know half of the part yet. _L thought through his straight face.

"Oh…" Kisa looked down and gripped her hands together as if she were praying. "It's certainly extreme." She replied with a little humor in her voice. She tried to sound positive, but her humored voice was only the thin glass placed over her real one. She wasn't sure. "Are you certain it'll even work?"

L stared at her un-phased, "Right now, 55.3 percent."

"That little, huh?" She replied in a small voice, "I see." She gripped her hands even tighter, "A-and… the probability of me staying alive out of this?" L didn't reply to that one. She didn't even feel his gaze on her anymore. "Okay…" She stood up not even taking a glance at L, "I'll think about it 'kay?" She walked towards the door. Watari stood by it holding up a bottle of apple juice. She grabbed it from his hand and forced a smile. She closed the door behind her.

She stood frozen right outside his door. Why was she so affected by this? _Why…? I should have known it would be this hard. I shouldn't even be this depressed. Why am I so sad? Maybe it's from how far this has gotten… I don't know… _She stood up straight and started towards the elevator that would lead towards her room…

**Hey! Told you I'd get I'd get it started this chapter didn't I!? Now you owe me 10 bucks! Remember? You bet me 10 bucks if I didn't start it off this chapter. Don't deny it! Just kidding! I'm glad you've read this far and I hope you continue until I'm completely done! Plz stick with me until the end! **

**Chapters… 8, 9, and 10 will be up next week on Monday… Maybe… It all depends on school. I tend to write a lot throughout the weekend though I probably won't finish this story this weekend though. **

**Plz review! Sayonara!**

**P.S. No flames! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks a lot." Kisa took the vanilla ice-cream from the coworker and gave him a dollar. She walked away while taking a lick of it. _Why the hell am I eating an ice-cream in the middle of November? _Kisa sighed loudly and continued eating her ice-cream. _What am I going to do…? If there isn't even a 75 chance it'll work than I might as well not even try it. And why didn't L answer when I asked if I'd make it out of it? _Kisa began to lose her thoughts. They were wondering somewhere else and she couldn't get a hold of them.

Before she completely lost herself and light voice broke her trance, "What's wrong?" Kisa jumped and looked down to see a smiling, blond-haired girl hovering beside her. The girl was leaning over below her and looked up at Kisa with huge, crystal blue eyes. All she did was giggled from Kisa's reaction.

"Wh-who are you?" Kisa stuttered.

"Well that's easy!" She giggled while she talked with her preppy voice still high, "Misa's name is Misa!"

Kisa's mouth fell a little open, "Misa's name… is-huh-Misa?"

They both stopped while Misa hopped in front of her. She pointed to herself as she puckered her glossed lips, "Misa!"

Kisa blinked, "Misa?" Misa smiled huge, nodded, and giggled. Despite the awkwardness Kisa couldn't help but giggle. _What a strange girl. She sure is prepped up, that's for sure. _Misa was wearing a short, frilly dress that went down to her thighs while she wore knee-long socks that were striped with black and red. She wore a black jacket over her body that went down to her knees. Her blond hair had two small ponytails at the top of her head while the rest of her hair hung down to her shoulders.

"So!" Kisa looked back at her, "What's wrong? Misa wants to know!"

"What's wrong?" Kisa looked up as if she were thinking about it. "Nothing really; I just… have to make a hard decision that's all…" She suddenly just realized something. "Hey! Where the hell did my ice-cream go!?" She looked around until she found her ice-cream, separated from its cone, on the ground. She knelt down beside it, "No! My ice-cream! When'd I drop it!?"

"Misa can fix it!" She grabbed Kisa by the wrist and started pulling her towards the city, "Misa knows the perfect place to go!"

Kisa stumbled with every step, "Hey! Wait! Where are we going!? Slow down!"

…

Misa and Kisa (ironic yes?) sat across from each other at a circular table. Kisa had no idea what the shop Misa took her in was, but it was a place where they served lots of desserts. It was a brightly colored place. The shop was basically pink in color with different kinds of sweets all over the walls. It was cute in Misa's opinion. A young girl, in her teens, walked up to our table. She had a pink maid's outfit on. "We would likey the strawberry short cake PLZ!" The girl bowed and walked away.

"Thanks Misa for taking me out, but you didn't have to." _I barely even know you! _

"Kisa thanks Misa fo' wat!?"

"Paying."

"Who eva' said that Misa waz paying!?" Kisa groaned as she put her hand to her forehead. Misa smiled, "Just kidding!" Kisa tried to force a smile. "Oh! Misa neva'… found out wha' your name was!"

"O-oh. It's Miyako." _Can still never use my real name… _

"Miyako! So," She started, folding her figures together, "What was wrong?"

"Wrong?" She lifted her head from her hand, "Oh, it's just something about a decision." She placed her chin on her hand and stared out the window, "I'm not sure if I should go with it."

Misa nodded, "Uh-huh, Misa sees." She replied. Kisa sighed, _How can I be serious with __**this **__girl? _"Kisa," Misa started.

Kisa gasped, "How do you know my real name?"

All she did was simply smile, "Misa knows a lot of things 'bout Kisa!" She giggled. Misa reached out to grab Kisa's hand but she pulled it away. Unable to pull her other hand away in time, Misa grabbed it, "Kisa listen," She stood still, wanting to see what Misa wanted to say next. "Misa may not know your problem, but just go with what your gut tells you. It'll all become clear."

_What the-!? When did Misa become so-so serious? Is she really serious? _Misa stood up suddenly and started towards the front counter in a jolt, "CAKE!!!" She called before tripping over a chair that was in the middle of the walkway. Kisa laughed, _Guess not! _

…

"Thanks a lot for the cake Misa. It was delicious." Kisa smiled real for the first time in days.

"Heehee! No prob!" Misa replied with her high, preppy voice. She walked forward and took Kisa's hand and held it close to her chest, "Misa hopes that your problem will be fixed soon!"

Kisa stared for a moment before laughing, "It'll be fine! You helped me a lot so it shouldn't be a problem!" _Believe it or not…! _

"Misa hopes so!" She started the opposite way. "Kisa!" She turned towards her, "If you do the right thing then there should be no problem with Misa knowing your name!" She skipped away, waving back at her.

"Huh? What's that mean…?" Kisa turned towards the direction to her hotel, "And now I have to settle things too." She walked off into the sun-setting distance…

**I never even intended on adding Misa into the story. In fact, this very same day I didn't want her in it, but I thought there should be some more humor in this story so I added her. I never even intended on her saying her name until the very end but I forgot she talked in 3****rd**** person so it wouldn't have worked that way. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'm looking forward 2 ur comments!**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Kisa stood silently in front of L's door. She couldn't bring herself to knock. Why? L would want her to agree with his plan right? So she shouldn't be afraid to knock on the door. She held her hand up for a while, getting ready to knock. But she stood frozen, and in her pajamas! _Come on! Knock! Just knock! Why am I so frozen!? Is it because of that stupid probability? I have-! _Kisa finally knocked lightly on the door. Then a few seconds later Watari opened the door for her. Despite his warm greeting, she just stood there, staring at him blankly. _Am I sure? _Kisa walked inside and Watari closed the door behind her.

She looked back at him and he knew what she wanted to ask, "L's in the back room." He replied with a smile. Does he think that she's going to agree with L's plan? Kisa sighed while she smiled in thanks as she started towards the room. Once she made it she decided not to knock and just walk in where she found L leaning against his wheeled chair again, not really working, but eating a strawberry short cake.

"Welcome back," He replied between gulps of cake.

"Um… hey." Kisa closed the door behind her making the room return to its dark atmosphere besides the bright lights of the monitor. "Um…" _I don't know where to start… _"Like I said I would, I thought about it and I've decided…" L stared at her with a little hope in his eyes though they were more calculating. She put her hands behind her back and tugged on her shirt, "I'll do it. I'll help you get Kira. On one condition…"

"What's the condition?"

"You'll find out later." She held up her pinky finger, not expecting L to shake it, "Will you accept my condition?"

"It'd be nicer if I actually knew what the condition was." He replied.

"Well to bad! I'm agreeing aren't I? So you should be happy!"

"I never said I wasn't. Truthfully, I knew you would agree, that's just the kind of person you are."

Kisa's face turned red, _Is that supposed to mean something? _L started for the door and quickly walked out while Kisa swiftly followed. "Where are we going?"

"To make perpetrations."

_It's time for this to end… _

**Sorry the chapter's so short. I wanted to make a fresh new one when they start preparing for L's plan to take action. Stay with me! Reviews will make Kisa grateful! .smile. **


	10. Chapter 10

"So everything's set up correctly?" L asked the investigation team.

"Yes, the broadcast and everything." Yagami answered in a sure voice.

"So with the way things are going we can begin my plan tomorrow morning."

_Tomorrow!? So soon? _Kisa felt more nervous now, _It's almost time… _

"Miyako, are you sure you're up to this?" Matsuda asked, concerned.

Kisa shrugged, "I've already agreed to it so it's to late now, even if I did want to change my mind. The broadcast is already dated so I'd just cause more trouble if I just quit."

"We're all counting on you Miyako." The afro-haired Aizawa commented while everyone else nodded in agreement.

_No pressure… _Kisa sighed.

…

Kisa fixed up some hot coco in her small kitchen and placed it on her dresser. She fell over on her bed and rolled over on her side. The morning sun shined in her eyes making her squint. She clinched her bed covers. "It starts today…" She commented in a small voice, "The broadcast… everything… maybe even my life's end, starts today…" She turned over in her bed and grabbed the remote from the floor and turned on the TV, quickly switching it to mute. She turned it to the news channel where the broadcast would show. She looked at her watch, "5 more minutes…" She sighed and let her arm dangle on the side of the bed. "I need to stop being so lazy!" She sat herself up and grabbed her coco. She stirred the stainless, steel spoon inside and got a spoonful of steaming coco. She blew it off and drank from it eventually putting the spoon to the side and drinking from her cup.

Suddenly the screen changed and she immediately knew that it was the announcement. She quickly grabbed her remote and un-muted it. The members of the news channel were seriously unprepared. Papers were scattered everywhere and most of them were in a panic. The man in front of the camera picked up some papers and sat in his seat. "Sorry… for the interruption." He commented, looking back at the other panicking people. "The investigation team has requested to do a live broadcast." The man hesitated for a bit, "Now we bring you live." The screen changed. It turned completely white besides the Cloister Black Fonted L that appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Greetings and sorry for the interruption." The voice, unsurprisingly, wasn't L's real voice, but a computer-generated voice. It seemed weird to Kisa since it sounded like there were three voices in one. L went straight to the point, "Kira," He started as Kisa grew stiff, "As you know, and to your dislike, there is actually a person out there that is aware of your identity. And unfortunately for you, you haven't been able to capture her." Static sounded loudly on the television screen before he started again. "Is something wrong? It seems like you've lost a battle don't you think?"

_The taunting…? _

"You're not as smart and brilliant as you want us to think are you!? If you're so _almighty _**why **haven't you caught her yet!? The great and mighty Kira isn't smart enough to capture and kill a young girl!?"

Kisa gripped the edge of her bed, "Went a little too far on this one L."

While L continued to boast on live TV, Kisa was interrupted by a crash from the room next door, "What the hell is this!?" A man with a very deep voice yelled angrily. Kisa stood up and started towards the door to see, but she was stopped by a sudden memory. _What ever you do, don't leave your room. Under any circumstances… _That's what L said to her.

"It's only for a second…" Kisa said to herself as she ran out of her room. She went next door, to her left, and looked inside, "Are you okay, Sir?" There standing on the other side of the room a large man and his wife stood frightened and confused. (The wife anyway, the man was furious.) In their room, there was a broken window with shattered glass everywhere. They were also watching L's broadcast, the L still showed on the screen. "What happened?"

"Some punk threw a rock in our room." The man commented furiously. Kisa looked over to see the rock though there was something strange about it. There was a rubber band around it. She walked over to it and picked up the rock to see a piece of folded notebook paper attached to it. "It's a note." Kisa said to herself. She took it out and opened it. There in large capital letters read a terrifying note for her:

I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU

tbc…

**Well here's another chapter for you guys! Chapter 10 already! Wow, I'm so happy! Reviews are very grateful! Sayonara! **


	11. Chapter 11

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, huh?" L commented with a little bit of humor in his voice, "Phase one is complete.

"Yeah, at least we know it worked." Kisa commented, but she wasn't amused. She hasn't felt more nervous in her life. She was sitting against her bed's headboard, her arms resting against her knees. "What about that man's window? Why do you think Kira threw the note through his window?"

"Either it was because he has no idea what room you're in. But that seems too messy for Kira." L put his thumb to his lip, "If Kira didn't know what room you were in, he wouldn't have been so stupid as to throwing it into some random window. He just doesn't work that way."

"Or?"

"_Or _it was part of his plan to capture you, but I don't know the full possibilities of that yet. This part just doesn't come together." He sighed, looking out of Kisa's window, "This isn't the usual stunt Kira would do. He usually works in silence. Why would he just announce his coming like that?" _He must be coming up with a plan… How many steps ahead is he thinking? _

"L?"

"Hm?"

"You know the next step right?"

"Of course."

"Is it all prepared? You're not going to just let him take me right…? Or… kill me?"

He turned to face her, "No, I wouldn't. Miyako, all you have to do is trust me."

"I do." She said uncertain.

"Not if you have doubt." He commented.

"Sorry. I'm just… scared that's all." L stood up and walked over to her while she continued to talk, "This plan is so complex. If there's even one mistake I could end up…" She couldn't finish. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"You have nothing to worry about." L reassured as he sat next to her. "I'm risking my life also, so if anything happened to you, it'd happen to me first."

Kisa looked up at him with unclear eyes, "What?"

"I couldn't just let you die because _I _failed." He said calmly.

"It doesn't matter! I'm the one who agreed so if I die, it's my fault!"

"But you won't."

"How can you be so calm about this!?"

"Because I'm sure it'll work." He smiled.

"More than your 55 percent?" She grumbled.

He nodded, "Now that phase 1 is in action I'm more than sure." Kisa groaned.

There was a knock on her door and Kisa wondered who it could be. No one knew where she lived and on top of that she doesn't even have friends in Japan. Besides Misa maybe… She leaped off her bed and ran over to the door. She opened it to see Light standing behind it. "Light? What are you doing here? She asked in curiously though she kept herself on alert just in case he went berserk again.

"I just wanted to apologize for before. That wasn't like me at all." Light smiled and he could feel L's cold stare on him. I got you something." He lifted up his hand to see a bag in his hands. Kisa took it and smiled. "Again, sorry for before. Later." He walked away.

_Was it just me or did it seem like he was rushing? _Kisa shrugged as she closed the door and peered inside the bag. "Oh they're snacks. You want some L?"

…

Despite L's confident and caring words Kisa still couldn't sleep. The thought of Kira coming for her made her mind keep spinning and how would you sleep with that? She groaned as she pulled her covers closer to her and laid on one side and stared out the window. The city lights shined brightly from the distance and occasionally Kisa wished she were there. _They must be having fun… Anyone who doesn't have a worry like me… _She took a quick glance up at the ceiling. _Is L up? Is he preparing? Is he even worrying about me? _Kisa got a thought in her head and she groaned louder. _If Kira was really tracking me down, why haven't I flown back to the U.S yet? Being hunted down by a killer has to be very good excuse to leave right? _She looked back at the ceiling._ I think it's because I can't afford it? Or is… because I want to help L solve the Kira case? _"I don't know…" _Speaking of L, we never got to eat those treats that Light left me. There just sitting on my kitchen counter. When should I eat them? _

Then suddenly Kisa heard a noise by her window and she immediately jumped. _Oh no… _She sat up and stared over at the window. _Is he here? Is this him!? _She stood up from her bed and walked over to the window, keeping a distance. There was another knock and this time she saw a dark shadow appear in front of her window. It was the figure of a man and he was holding an object in his hands, the length of a pole. He slowly walked up until he was right in front of the window. Kisa stepped back in horror as he raised his weapon and swung it at the window, shattering it. She covered her face with her arms as shattered glass flew throughout the room.

Kira walked up quickly to her and grabbed her wrist, "I told you I was coming back for you." He said with a little boasting in his voice. He started pulling her towards the window, but Kisa resisted. She tried pulling herself the other way, trying to release his grip, but it was too strong. The grip was strangely familiar to her too. "Let go!" She called, hoping that L heard her through the speakers in her room.

…

Meanwhile in L's room

"Watari!" L called from his closed door. Watari ran inside fully aware of why he was called. L was staring straight at his monitor. He had one hand to the large headphones that he held to one of his ears. "Kira has arrived! Start the phase 2 now!" He called, swinging his free hand to send him away.

"Yes L." Watari ran out while pulling a device from his pocket.

L picked up his communicator (or walkie talkie, whatever you wanna call it) and pushed the talk button on the side, "Section I! Take your positions now!"

The voice of Soichiro Yagami was on the other line, "Roger, L!" L threw the headphones to the side and ran out of the room with full determination

…

Back in Kisa's room

"Let go of me!" Kisa continued to resist and Kira began to grow irritated.

He growled, "Ryuk!" He called.

At first Kisa thought that he was crazy. Who the hell was he calling out to? Then suddenly some _monster _appeared out of no where in front of them. Her eyes widened in horror. _Wh-what the hell is that!? _

The shinigami chuckled which creeped Kisa out a lot, "Nice to meet you." Kisa screamed as she pulled her hand away furiously and started towards her door. Kira told Ryuk to go and get her and he agreed with a chuckle. Ryuk flew over to Kisa and grabbed before she could put her hand on the door knob.

He turned and Kisa saw Kira jump out the window. _What the hell is he doing? This is the 17__th__ floor! How did he even get up here anyway!? _Ryuk followed after Kira out the window and Kisa thought she was going to get a heart attack. "No! Let go of me!" All Ryuk did was chuckle in response. They fell so swiftly and light that it almost felt like Kisa was flying. She would have enjoyed the moment if some demon-thing wasn't trying to kidnap her.

At the bottom of the building Kisa saw a black utility van sitting by the entrance to the hotel. There was a little speck right beside it and since that's where they were falling, Kisa knew that, that was Kira at the bottom. Right when they reached the van they didn't stop falling towards it. "Stop! No! We're going to fall right on top of it!" Before Kisa could do anymore they reached the van and once they reached the ceiling they fell right through like they were invisible or like ghosts. _What just happened!? _Kira appeared in the drivers seat and now Kisa could see him a lot clearly. He was wearing a plain, cream hat that covered most of his eyes, but she could see brown hair poking out of it. He wore a sweat suit the same color (or that's what it looked like in the faint light, it could be a different color) and he had some object in his pocket.

Kisa felt rage stream through her body, "Let me out!" She started towards the doors but Kira locked the doors right when she reached them. She tried to open them back up but she could. "Don't even try it," He commented calmly but coldly, "The children's safety lock is activated so you can't leave even if you wanted to." He started up the car and switched gears until they speed off quickly onto the highway…

**Kisa has finally been kidnapped! I hope u enjoyed the chapter! It shouldn't be too long now until the story is fully over! Yeah! I hope u continue to support me and reviews are much appreciated! See u in chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me out!" Kisa demanded as she continued to struggle with the lock.

"You know, you must be stupider than I thought if you're still trying to open those locks."

"Whatever! Let's see how you like it when you lose a door!" She crawled over to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The door swung open and was quickly ripped off by a passing car. Screws, wires, and parts of the door flew across the road and inside of the van. Kisa gasped and covered her head just in case she got hit. She took a peek from one eye, not one of her best ideas. "You idiot!" Kira covered her mouth and pulled her into his seat. "All you're going to succeed in doing is killing yourself."

"I don't care! Let me go then!"

Kira turned the van sharply, "Dammit! What have you planned now L!?" He turned another sharp turn sending Kisa to the open window.

Kisa looked out to see 5 other black vans chasing after them. She saw the faces of Matsuda, Soichiro and the other three men in black through the tented windows. She tried to scream for help, but she knew the velocity of the wind would only make her soundless so she kept quiet. She just waved her hand over to them in desperation. Once the van she was in reached a curb, Kira turned it sharply again making Kisa fall out of the van and off the highway. She fell past the road they were on and proceeded on falling straight to the freeway that was below it. Kisa screamed and she heard the cry of Matsuda calling out for her. They were unable to make the turn Kira did and now they were off track. Tears flew out of her eyes and it almost seemed like they were floating in the air as she fell. Once she was about a foot to the ground she stopped screaming and just stared down at the road she was about to hit forcefully with hopeless eyes. Just then Kira made it down to where she was and made another sharp turn. The van turned on two of it's side wheels and Kisa successfully fell back into the van's window. She hit the closed window of the passenger to the head and fell unconscious.

…

Kisa slowly opened her eyes as she started to regain her conscious. _Where am I…? _The stone floor was extremely cold to her that it stung her, but it wasn't enough to make her jump to her feet. She could barely feel anything. She groaned as she tried lifting her self up so she could at least sit up. She could barely do it. Her hands were tied with something so it was hard to even move. Kisa turned on the ground until her face was facing the floor. She pushed against her forehead so she could get on her knees and she quickly lifted herself up. She leaned against an old piece of wood that supported the house. She sighed in relief. "Where… am I?"

It was an abandoned house. The ceiling had huge holes in it and most of the boards that made it up were dangling off of it. The floorboards were coming off its nails, the walls were peeling off and most of the cloths that hung around the house were torn, discolored, and moldy. Kisa could see the crescent moon shine through the window. "So you're finally awake, huh?" Kisa turned her attention to the voice that she heard just in front of her. A figure appeared out of the shadows and she knew it was Kira. "I thought I was almost out of time."

_Out of time for what? _"I'm not trying to wake up at the time that's convenient to you. I'm not here to fit your agenda." Kisa said smartly, "Why did you bring me here of all places anyway? You going to keep me hostage or something?"

"Like I would keep a bothersome girl like you. I want you dead."

"Then why didn't you let me die when I fell out of the car? Or when your little monster friend took me out through the window?"

"Oh yea, I forgot that you met Ryuk. And plus, I wanted to take the liberty to kill you myself." He replied while taking out a gun and pointing it towards Kisa. "I wanted to see you die in cold blood by my hands."

Kisa hissed in disgust, "You're not going to be running free for long. We **will **catch you. Once they see you with that Ryuk of yours then they'll know that you are evil in fact."

"Please. If you tell them about Ryuk all you succeed in doing is getting yourself sent to a rehabilitation clinic."

"What?"

"No one else can see Ryuk besides you and me."

Kisa raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"The piece of paper I threw through the window. It enables you to see him."

"Now I definitely know something freaky is going on." She commented coldly, "If you have some demon following you around all the time, you must be doing something bad!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to create a new world! A world where there is no evil and every person can live in this world without a worry! Without being afraid to step out of their house knowing that there's going to be some bad-ass on the street that's going to mug them later!" Kisa stared in disbelief as he continued, "And I'm going to become the new god of this world! And all those who opposes me-!" He didn't have to say another word; he shot a bullet, above her head, to the piece of wood that she was leaning against. Pieces of dirt and molded wood cascaded onto her.

_Bastard… _"You're no god! You don't even certify! If you think some twisted boy like you can be a god then you're crazier than I thought! You don't even care about anyone's well being. **You **just want to be charge of someone." He stood silently glaring at her. He started pulling the trigger, "Have you ever thought-!?" She cried, "Have you ever thought about the people that might've loved those criminals!? Who might have loved those FBI agents!? Those policeman!? All the people you killed! If the world turns as good as you want and you announce to them that you-in fact-are Kira, then wouldn't those people that loved them appose you!? You're just going to cause another calamity if you don't stop now!"

He lowered his gun. Obviously he started to think very hard about what she said. Kisa took advantage of the moment and got on one knee. _Ouch! _She hit a broken nail on the piece of wood. _Maybe…? _Kisa started to try and cut her rope with the nail. She tried to do it slowly so it could be unnoticeable.

"No." He suddenly commented, putting up his gun again. "I won't let a girl like you ruin my plans. Goodbye." Kisa's eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. Kisa moved out of the way, but lifted up her arms and luckly the bullet hit the rope, loosening it. She pulled her arms and the ropes untied completely and fell to the ground with an echoing _thud! _Kisa started running to find an exit while Kira continued to shot countless bullets. _Okay. I've never used a gun before, but I've never remembered it having this much bullets! _She thought quickly. She hit behind a supporter where a bullet was shot also. "You can't hide!" He chuckled maniacally, "You're playing my game now!"

Another bullet was fired and Kisa covered her head now scared. _What am I going to do now? _She closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears swell up in her eyes. _I'm truly in a dilemma this time. L never mentioned it would be this hard. L… Where are you? _Kisa stared at the cut on her wrist for a moment, lost in thought.Then suddenly she heard footsteps next to her. She looked up quickly to see Kira standing right beside her. He pulled the trigger and this time Kisa wasn't fast enough. The bullet succeeded in entering her shoulder. She started to shiver as she felt her warm blood drip to the floor. She hissed in pain as she tried to suppress it. She tried to get back up, but slipped once on her own blood. She tried again and this time she made it and ran over to the middle of the house.

"You have no where else to run." Kira commented smartly.

Kisa stared helplessly at him, "I guess not." She felt the tears swell up again.

"**Freeze!**" A voice came from outside the building. Bright lights flashed from throughout the outside as a continues amount of the investigation team and the police flooded into the room holding up their guns and weapons. Kira looked around furiously as he dropped his gun, feeling defeated.

L walked into the room, "I told you I was positive this plan would work."

"L?" This time the tears overflowed, "You…" L walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Kisa quickly embraced him, sobbing. "I thought I was going to-die." She choked on the last word. Her blood stained L's pure, white shirt.

"Sorry it took so long." He commented calmly.

Kisa looked back at the laughing Kira. Soichiro and Matsuda walk towards him, still holding up their guns. _We finally get to see what he looks like after 6 years… _Matsuda thought kinda enthusiastic. Soichiro told Kira not to move as he reached to grab Kira's hat. Kira tensed up as Soichiro slowly pulled it off and beneath that hat showed the evil face of Light Yagami. All of the investigation team including L and Kisa all tensed up to see his face. It was not who they were expecting. Soichiro looked away ashamed to know that his son was Kira. Matsuda stared at him in disbelief and shock. _How could he…? _Despite the looks Light glared at them with his icy, unfeeling eyes.

Knowing that Kira was finally caught, Kisa fell asleep lightly on L's shoulder, holding her own tightly, as they took Light away…

**I can't believe it! The next chapter is the last! Thanks a lot for supporting me! See you in chapter 13 and hopefully in my later Death Note story! Sayonara! (I'll tell you about it in the next chapter.) - **


	13. Epilogue

Ending: Epilogue

Kisa rubbed her bandaged shoulder gently. It itched now for some reason. She was staring out at the city in daylight hours. Wondering if all that happened last night was all just a memory. The sun's rays peered through her window and went to just one corner, but one was just enough for her. Since Kira-well-Light broke her window she was moved to another room free of charge. There was a knock at her door and she quickly straightened out her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. She ran over to the door and opened it.

It was L. "Oh! Hi." She said with a smile.

…

Kisa sat on her bed while L sat on her chair, his legs to his body, as usual. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" She grabbed her shoulder, "I'm just fine. It barely hurts anymore."

"I'm glad it was just your shoulder." He replied, "I wouldn't have known what to do if you were in a worse condition."

She stared down at her wrist again, then back up, "I'm fine!" She smiled, "I'm glad it wasn't that bad either." There was an awkward silence for a second, but Kisa broke it with a question, "And… what about Ki-I mean-Light?"

"He's being held in a hospital now. I'm not sure what else their going to do with him, but at least he's behind bars." He replied.

"How's Mr. Soichiro holding up? Is he okay? Does his family know?"

"That, I'm not sure about." He sighed, putting his hands on his bare feet.

"Oh…" She looked out her window, "I'm glad it's over…" She seemed lost in space now. She took a glance over in her kitchen area and realized that the bag of goodies that Light left for her was sitting on the counter. "Hey L?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna bite?

"Sure. Why not."

Kisa walked over to the counter and started unpacking the snacks. She paused for a second, just thinking of something. "Wait… This was given to me by Light. Do you think he poisoned this or something?"

"I highly doubt it." He replied, "I was in the room with you so he wouldn't have given you poisoned food or I would have arrested him. Also, since he's Kira, and he **wanted** to see you die, I doubt he would have just poisoned you if he was going to kidnap you later."

She nodded with a little unclear in her eyes, "Oh."

…

Kisa and L sat opposite each other, eating on the coffee table just a few steps from her window. Kisa was eating a strawberry short cake while L was eating a fudge cake with tea filled with loads of sugar cubes. Despite them having such a good meal, a questions been bothering her from sometime though. "Hey L?"

"Hm?" He took a sip of his tea.

"Did you _know_ that I was going to make it out alive?"

"Of course I did."

"Please. Even you wouldn't have known I was going to make it out alive. _You _couldn't even figure that out with your _percents_." She quoted with her fingers.

"I was sure because it was my plan."

"Don't be so cocky." She answered smartly. She thought for a moment, "Hm… Hey L? What would you think if you knew that I was leaving?"

"You're leaving?"

She sighed, "Yeah, this is too much drama for me and… my parents found out so they want me home ASAP." She sighed. "They think I'd be much safer if I'm with them. I think I'll be fine, but… I won't feel as safe there as I feel here now."

"I'm glad you feel that way. And I'm happy that you're safe too."

Kisa stared at him for a second. Then she leaned over the table and kissed L gently on the lips. It was sweet to her. His lips tasted like chocolate and tea. She sat back down and glanced out the window, afraid to see L's reaction. Her face was beat red. "That was for… saving me. You helped me right from the start." She glanced back at the smiling L, "Thank you."

And for the first time in a while Kisa truly felt at peace…

End

**Hurray! My Death Note fanfic is finally finished! I'm so happy it reached 13 chapters! Though I'm sad that's it's over. T-T I luv Kisa so much. And I'm happy for all the reviews I've gotten, even if it's just a little. More are welcome! Thank you!**

**Sneak peak:**

**Just in case you were wondering in the last chapter, I'm deciding to write a second story similar to this. Though this time it'll be in the perspective of our wannabe god, Light! How would that sound? In order for me to start it I want at least one review then I'll be happy. Though I might start writing it anyway, even if no one comments about it. I've been thinking about this since chapter… 6 I think. For a while I'm sure. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me until the end! Sayonara! (For now…) -**


End file.
